


Patience

by Hokuto



Category: Stigma
Genre: Blindness, Chromatic Source, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tit is adjusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canniballistics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canniballistics/gifts).



> I love this manga SO TERRIFICALLY MUCH, I just couldn't let the prompt go unfilled! Even if the AO3 DID eat the first draft... *grumble* Hope you enjoy! ♥

Tit is mostly resigned to learning how to do everything again, but he still can't bring himself to like it. Maybe when you're really, really young it's exciting to learn how to walk, how to eat by yourself, how to read, but when you're probably around twelve it's just frustrating.

Stork is patient about everything, which is _super_ annoying for some reason Tit can't quite figure out. Not that Tit wants him to get mad or anything (if he tries to leave again, how is Tit going to find him?), but there's still something irritating about that endless guilty patience.

Somewhere along the road they've been following Stork picked up a chunk of a book about learning Braille and insisted that Tit learn how to read it. Tit hadn't been that good at reading before anyway, but he doesn't want to admit that to Stork, so every night before they go to sleep he has to struggle through a page or two, trying to figure out how the bumps on the page become words. Tonight he's tired and his fingers are numb from the cold and he really, really doesn't care; after his third try at one word he drops the book on the floor and says, "This is dumb, I don't want to do it. No one cares about reading anymore!"

"I care," Stork says, patient as ever. "It can be useful."

"It's not useful if no one even writes anything in these stupid dots," says Tit, and he feels Stork flinch beside him and sort of wishes he hadn't said that.

Stork shifts around on the bed and puts his arms around Tit, resting his chin on Tit's head. "Sorry," he says, "I'm sorry."

Tit reaches up and touches Stork's rough cheek, feels the tight wiry curls of Stork's hair brush against his fingers; then he slides his foot over and steps on Stork's toes as hard as he can.

"Ow, damn!" Stork yells, and he roughs up Tit's hair really hard like he hasn't in a long time. "What was that for, you little -"

"I don't _want_ you to be sorry," Tit says. He leans down to pick the book up again, feeling for the place where he'd left off. "Okay, tell me this one again - it's k, right? Like kingfisher?"

"Yeah, that's right," Stork says. Tit can hear him rubbing his foot and muttering something foul under his breath.

Tit keeps going with just a bit of a grin. He can be patient, too; he'll make it through this, and eventually, so will Stork.


End file.
